


Alpha Please

by kissmewinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmewinchester/pseuds/kissmewinchester
Summary: Magnus goes into heat shortly after Magnus and Alec start seeing each other.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Alpha Please

It’s a little after 5 in the morning when Alec hears his cellphone go off. He grumbles. But when he sees who’s calling, he doesn’t hesitate to pick it up.

“Hey— Magnus, are you okay?” 

Magnus has never called him this late before.

There’s a pause, followed by the sound of a long shaky intake of breath, and then he hears Magnus’ hesitant voice.

“Alpha,” Magnus all but whimpers over the line, before covering his mouth with the palm of his hand.

Magnus is so caught up in his own thoughts that he misses Alec’s gasp.

So caught up in fact, he almost gives into the urge to hang up, because maybe he had been wrong when he called Alec. It wouldn’t be the first time someone has rejected him, after all.

He knew Alec was different from all the rest but that didn’t stop his heart from racing. And his palms from itching. His mind running in circles. 

“Don’t- don’t hang up, love. I’m so glad you called. I’ll be there in… 20 minutes, tops! You’re… in heat, aren’t you?”

And though Alec can’t see him, Magnus nods, he can tell. 

“Perfect! You, Magnus— are perfect. That reminds me, I have something I’ve been meaning to ask you.. And no- sweetheart, no— it’s nothing bad. I promise. You trust me, don’t you?”

Magnus, knowing Alec isn’t one to mind his bouts of silence, he doesn’t hurry to reply.

Instead he listens to Alec for awhile, both in silence, and in comfort.

“You know I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally uploading everything from my tumblr. Reminder: comments and kudos are love! Thanks for reading. Also, if there’s any tags you recommend I use, lemme know.


End file.
